


Wrong number

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Again, Phone Call, but Josh is a stranger, idk - Freeform, this time josh helps tyler, tyler dials the wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tylers hand were trembling like crazy when he dialed Jenna's number. Jenna. His best friend. But he dialed the wrong number and a stranger answered the call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because there's this fucking idiot who calls me five times a month although I told him he dialed the wrong number.

Tylers hand were trembling like crazy when he dialed Jenna's number. Jenna. His best friend.  
He had put his pen somewhere, the pen he used to write his lyrics with, and he couldn't remember where. But he needed the pen. He had these words in his head and he had to write them down and it drove him crazy. And Jenna could help him.  
It rang, one time, a second time, a third time.  
_Come on, come on, come on!_  
"Hello?" A low voice answered the call.  
It wasn't the voice of his friend Jenna. It was  the voice of a man.  
"Hi..." Tyler whispered.  
"Who's talking?" the man asked.  
"Tyler."  
"I don't know anyone who's called Tyler."  
"I, uh, I wanted to talk to Jenna." Tyler said nervously.  
"Sorry, buddy, but I guess you dialed the wrong number."  
"Oh." Tyler's heart was racing. He was afraid to talk to strangers. He let escape a sob. He needed Jenna. And his pen. Now.  
"What's your name again?"  
"T- Tyler."  
"Listen, Tyler, just end the call and dial the right number, okay?"  
Tyler gasped for breath. He started sweating and he couldn't move.  
"I can't." He whispered and sobbed again.  
He couldn't move. He couldn't breath.  
"Hey, Tyler, are you alright?" The man asked concerned.  
"Can't...breath..."  
The man sucked in a breath. "Just...I dunno...relax, okay? Try to relax and breath, I know you can do it."  
Tyler tried to relax and it worked. He listened to the stranger's voice when he started rambling and after a few minutes, he could breath again.  
"Okay?"  
Tyler breathed out slowly.  
"Okay."  
The man sighed in relief. "Alright, you scared me."  
"Yeah...sorry, it's just, I can't find my pen and I need it and I wanted to call Jenna, because she can help me, because she knows me and I don't know what to do and-"  
"Dude, relax!" the man laughed.  
"Don't make fun of me." Tyler started crying.  
Suddenly, the man's voice changed from amused to serious.  
"I'm sorry, Tyler, I didn't want to make fun of you.  
Tyler sobbed.  
"Okay, listen, you need your pen, right?"  
"Yes." Tyler whispered.  
"Hm, why don't you use another pen?" the man asked.  
Tyler cringed. "I...I can't use another pen, I, I need _this_ pen. I use this pen to write my lyrics."  
"Okay." The man kept silent for a few seconds. "Have you looked for it?"  
"Yeah. It's in the drawer, it's always in the drawer, but the drawer's empty. I don't know where I put it. I looked everywhere."  
"Well... It can't vanish into thin air, right? You should structure your search." the man supposed.  
"I can't do it." Tyler answered, panicking again.  
"Ssh, relax, I'll help you, okay? Maybe start with your room?"  
With the help of the stranger, Tyler looked through his apartement. He followed the man's instructions and found the pen in the kitchen. He was so happy, he started crying again.  
The man laughed and tried to calm him down.  
"Okay, I hope everything's fine now? You can write your lyrics down."  
Tyler smiled and wiped the tears away.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." the stranger answered softly.  
"What's...What's your name?" Tyler asked shyly.  
"My name's Josh."  
"Thank you for your help, Josh."  
"I'm glad I could help you. You're fine now?"  
"Yeah... I think so."  
They both kept silent for a moment.  
"Well, Tyler, it was nice to talk to you."  
"Yes, it was nice to talk to you, too."  
Josh, the man with the soft voice, laughed slightly.  
"Goodnight, Tyler."  
"Goodnight, Josh."  
Tyler ended the call with a sigh. He had found the pen. And he had talked to a stranger longer than one minute. He was proud of himself.  
Tyler wrote his lyrics down with the right pen, his head filled with thoughts about a stranger with a soothing voice.  
When he went to sleep, he dreamt of a guy with brown eyes and yellow hair.


End file.
